1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet assembly, and more particularly to a pallet assembly that can be rapidly and conveniently assembled and has a firm structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional pallet assembly has multiple supporting ties and multiple deck panels. The supporting ties are placed at intervals and are parallel to each other. Each supporting tie has a top, a bottom and multiple mounting slots. The mounting slots are respectively formed in the top and the bottom of the supporting tie at intervals and respectively align with the mounting slots in other supporting ties. Each mounting slot has two indented side walls opposite to each other. The deck panels are elongated, are respectively mounted in the aligned mounting slots in the supporting ties and are parallel to each other. Each deck panel has two projected sides opposite to each other. The projected sides of the deck panel respectively correspond to and are held by the indented side walls in the mounting slots. Thus, the deck panels are prevented from detaching from the mounting slots.
However, the mounting slots with two indented side walls cause a structure of the supporting tie that is complicated and hard to be manufactured. Additionally, the deck panels may slide relatively to the supporting ties and easily detach from the mounting slots.
With further reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, another conventional pallet assembly has multiple supporting ties and multiple deck panel assemblies. The supporting ties are placed at intervals and are parallel to each other. Each supporting tie has a dovetail-like top end and a dovetail-like bottom end. The deck panel assemblies are mounted to the supporting ties at intervals and are parallel to each other. Each deck panel assembly has multiple connectors and a deck panel. The connectors are respectively mounted on the supporting ties. Each connector has a top, a bottom, a bottom dovetail-like slot and a top dovetail-like slot. The bottom dovetail-like slot is formed longitudinally in the bottom of the connector and corresponds to and holds the dovetail-like top end of a corresponding supporting tie. The top dovetail-like slot is formed transversely in the top of the connector. The deck panel is elongated, is mounted through the top dovetail-like slots of corresponding connectors and has a dovetail-like bottom end. The dovetail-like bottom end of the deck panel corresponds to and is held to the top dovetail-like slots in the connectors. Thus, the deck panels are prevented from detaching from the supporting ties.
However, the deck panels can not be directly mounted on the supporting ties. To assemble the connectors onto the supporting ties and to assemble the deck panels with the connectors to form a complete pallet is inconvenient and time-consuming. Therefore, the conventional pallet assembly does not have an acceptable practicality.
Further, relative movements may exist between the supporting ties and the connectors or between the connectors and the deck panels. Thus, the pallet assembly does not have a stable or firm structure.